elite_dangerousfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Hengist Duval
Hengist Duval は3233〜3301年の帝国15代目皇帝である。Data taken from Tourist Spot Beacon 0159, Achenar system Biography Hengist was born in 3163, a week before the death of his grandfather Hender Saik Duval.sic Some say Hender's spirit already transferred to Hengist at that time. Hengist was crowned Emperor in 3233 following the death of his father Hesketh Duval.The Reign of Emperor Hengist Duval His coronation, broadcast throughout the Empire, gave the impression of a serene transition, but behind the veneer lay significant tensions. The Imperial Senate had gained significant power in the final years of Hesketh's reign, and the first decade of Hengist's rule was tense as he struggled to assert himself and repopulate his court with individuals he considered personally loyal.Data taken from Tourist Spot Beacon 0151, Achenar system At the start of his reign the cold war between the Empire and the Federation was starting to thaw, a process which continued for decades, although friction has recently resumed with the rise of certain powers like President Hudson and Senator Patreus. Hengist’s reign witnessed a major technological advancement with the introduction of the new frame shift drive. This sped up travel between star systems and even inside systems by an incredible margin. It created a more quickly shifting political, military and commercial landscape as reacting or causing changing became much easier. Hengist fell ill early in 3300, and he managed to continue light duties throughout the first half of the year. His sickness worsened as the year progressed and during this time he remained in seclusion with only rare visits to the Senate. Hengist had not been involved in politics for a long time due to his illness.http://galnetarchive.blogspot.com/2014/12/the-emperor-is-sick-man.html He relied on his Chancellor, and long-term friend Senator Blaine,https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55a90ed59657ba7549f67b12 and took a laissez faire attitude towards a handful of increasingly powerful and ambitious Senators while his son, prince Harold Duval quickly made a name for himself as a feckless playboy. 3300年12月19日、Hengist Duval が上院に出席し、彼の息子 Harold は健全な精神を持っておらず、したがって皇位継承に適さないと述べた。 A scurrilous news feed from the previous year had claimed that Hengist had said of his son in private: "The little idiot is utterly bonkers. He couldn't find his own bottom with both hands."http://galnetarchive.blogspot.com/2014/12/heir-to-throne-officially-mad.html When Senator Arissa Lavigny declared that she was the illegitimate daughter of Hengist Duval with Florence Lavigny, the emperor supported this claim. Thereafter Arissa was touted as likely to be named the next heir. On December 22, Hengist announced he would marry Florence and thus solidify Arissa's claim; Arissa changed her last name to Lavigny-Duval. Hengist was expected to formally adopt Arissa and cement her claim to the throne. Hengist's illness subsequently worsened and he entered a coma, causing the wedding to postponed through July 3301. Many expected him to not awaken from the coma and it was a great surprise when he recovered several months later. Hengist awoke from his coma on July 14, 3301, and rapidly recovered. The wedding was initially scheduled for July 29, then finalized for August 5. Hengist Duval was assassinated on his wedding day by Brendan Paul Darius, an aide to Senator Denton Patreus, on August 5, 3301. Hengist was 138 years old. Arissa Lavigny-Duval succeeded Hengist as he had intended despite his marriage to Florence never taking place; Arissa was elected as the next Emperor by a vote of the Imperial Senate on October 6, 3301.Senate Declares Arissa Lavigny-Duval Emperor Timeline 23 AUG 3301 * Chancellor Anders Blaine announced that Brendan Paul Darius, the man who killed the Emperor, was not working alone. An investigation into the retaliatory murders of Darius's family had discovered encrypted data files, which revealed the existence of an "ultra-traditionalist movement" named Emperor's Dawn.Emperor’s Killer Not Working Alone? 05 AUG 3301 * News spread that Emperor Hengist Duval was attacked by a high ranking official during the wedding ceremony. The assailant was killed.Emperor Hengist Duval Attacked During Wedding * Chancellor Blaine confirmed that the Emperor died en route to a medical facility after being stabbed by a member of the congregation. The Chancellor wouldn't provide details about the attacker.Emperor Hengist Duval Dead 04 AUG 3301 * Street parties throughout the Empire and grand events in Capitol marked the eve of the wedding. From the Federation, Shadow President Felicia Winters was attending, but President Zachary Hudson had declined, sending only the Secretary of External Affairs to represent the Federation, in what some saw as a slight that may have an effect on future Empire/Federation relations.The Eve of the Wedding 29 JUL 3301 * In an alleged secret recording of a conversation with one of her aides, princess Aisling Duval questioned the convenience of the Emperor's recovery and the motives of Senator Blaine and others close to the Emperor. An aide of Senator Blaine said an investigation would be carried out. Aisling Duval said the recording was clearly a fabrication and that she would never say "the despicable things portrayed in this horrid fantasy." 28 JUL 3301 * The date for the wedding had been postponed to the 5th August. When asked by the Imperial Herald whether she were now next in line to the throne, Arissa Lavigny-Duval replied "We are only days from the Emperor returning to the public stage. Trying to debate about what might occur if he were to die in these intervening days is both rude and disrespectful of our Emperor. I look forward to many years in service of Emperor Hengist Duval in whatever capacity he deems appropriate." The live online audience booed the commentator and applauded her response.Is Arissa Lavigny-Duval Next in Line? 24 JUL 3301 * Dignitaries and guests from the farthest reaches of the Empire have started arriving on Capitol. While there is a festival atmosphere to the city, many are taking advantage of the influx of influential people to work deals and to make plans for the future.Dignitaries Start Arriving on Capitol 22 JUL 3301 * The Office for the Emperor announced that Hengist Duval's wedding to Florence Lavigny would take place midday on Wednesday 29th July.Date Set for Imperial Wedding 18 JUL 3301 * Hengist Duval appeared before the Senate, seeming frail but his voice firm as he made a speech that covered a variety of topics. 14 JUL 3301 * Chancellor Blaine declared, in a surprise statement on the steps of the Imperial Palace, that Emperor Hengist Duval had awoken from his coma early that morning. His physicians had declared him on his way to becoming fit and healthy, and had advised a few days rest and monitoring. Hengist intended to lead the Senate in a few days time.Long Live the Emperor! 20 JUN 3301 * Chancellor Blaine announced that the Emperor "has begun to show signs of returning to good health".Blaine Address State of the Emperor 01 APR 3301 * An attempt to end the Emperor's life by tampering with his medication was foiled. Who had carried out the attack was unknown.Imperial Assassination Attempt Foiled 14 MAR 3301 * Chancellor Blaine refused to release the Emperor's medical records, saying "As has always been the case, for reasons of national security his Majesty’s medical records are only accessible by the Emperor’s personal physicians." He would continue to act in the Emperor's stead, and would tell the Senate if the situation changed.Blaine Refuses Patreus’s Request 12 MAR 3301 * Senator Denton Patreus called on Chancellor Blaine to release the Emperor's medical records, calling the situation "untenable". 23 JAN 3301 * There was public outcry over the delay of the marriage, with one Patron saying Chancellor Blaine and the other members of the Imperial Palace had been pretending everything was okay in order to grab scraps of power.Outcry Over Imperial Marriage Delay 22 JAN 3301 * The wedding delay was changed to an indefinite postponement. This was seen as a significant blow to Arissa Lavigny's claim the throne.Imperial Marriage Postponed 21 JAN 3301 * Chancellor Anders Blaine announced that there would be a delay to the start of the wedding festivities, as Emperor Hengist Duval remained too unwell to participate, but that hopefully the delay would just be a few days.Rumours of Imperial Wedding Delay Confirmed 20 JAN 3301 * The Marriage Council found that Aisling Duval's objection had no merit. Aisling was not pleased with this.Aisling Duval Reaffirms her Objection to Emperor’s Marriage 19 JAN 3301 * In the first Senate session of the new year, Senator Denton Patreus asked how long the Emperor would be in a coma before they addressed the issue of succession. The Senate agreed to review the situation at their next session.Patreus Queries Emperor’s Coma in the Senate 18 JAN 3301 * Chancellor Blaine announced that Hengist Duval's sickness had worsened, and that he had fallen into a coma. As the Emperor's Chancellor, Blaine would take over the day to day running of the Empire.Emperor in Coma 17 JAN 3301 * Rumours circulated that the Emperor's condition was far worse than had been admitted, and that he had perhaps even died.Emperor Seriously Unwell 16 JAN 3301 * Preparations for the wedding continued on Capitol in Achenar. Imperial Senators and leaders of Empire-friendly independent systems started arriving.Pomp and Circumstance of the Royal Wedding 15 JAN 3301 * Aisling Duval lodged an objection to the Emperor's marriage plans with the Office for Marriage. This would trigger a hearing of the Marriage Council within the next few days. 09 JAN 3301 * Arissa Lavigny showed the plans for Hengist Duval and Florence Lavigny's wedding, which was planned for the 22nd of January. The President and Shadow President of the Federation were invited, but many expected them to politely decline. The news that the wedding was going ahead had a positive effect on Imperial markets, as it gave the impression that the Emperor's illness was not at bad as some had thought.Preparations for the Emperor’s Wedding Gain Pace 22 DEC 3300 * Announced that he was to be married to Florence Lavigny. This would make their daughter, Arissa Lavigny, next in line to the throne.Emperor To Marry Sweetheart 19 DEC 3300 * Made an appearance in the Senate to issue a decree that his son, Prince Harold Duval was not sound of mind. This decree meant that there was no longer a clear successor to the throne.Heir to the Throne Officially Mad Early 3300 * Hengist fell ill with a sickness that would worsen as the year progressed. He remained in seclusion, with only occasional visits to the Senate. 3233 * Following the death of Hesketh Duval, Hengist Duval assumed the throne. The Senate had been growing in power during his father's long illness, which meant there were significant tensions around the succession. 3163 * Hengist Duval was born a few days before the death of his grandfather, Hender Saik Duval. Their similarity in looks and manner in Hengist's later years were such that some claim Hender's spirit had already passed to him. References en: